Fringe:  One Night in October 4x02 Funny Poem
by gameoff
Summary: This is a recap in the form of a poem for Season 4 Episode 2 of Fringe, One Night In October


A/N: I always have such fun writing these poems. I hope you enjoy it too. Reviews are appreciated. I love to know what lines were your favorite. (Originally this was written in 4 line stanzas for easier readability, but I can't get it to save that way.)

* * *

><p>One Night in October, Season 4 Episode 2, although September 30th is when it was actually aired to view<p>

A man speaks of family and a turtle they found, back when they would spend time at a campground

The man is in therapy to talk about his past, his doctor encourages him to make his happy memories last

Around this time we can see, there is a tube buried in the patient's brain cavity

His breath also can be seen in the room, as though the temperature has dropped below 32

What kind of doctoring is this? Less of a professional, more mad scientist

The patient reveals they named the turtle Fred, but no more time for conversation because now he's dead

A tear that had been running down his cheek, hardens quickly into a solid freeze

At Harvard Walter talks to Lincoln, about the shapeshifter's way of thinking

while Walter speaks, around the lab he creeps,

covering things that reflect, raining the Faux with contempt

She used pastries to win him over, all the while being a two timing soldier

Walter needs Lincoln's help, so naturally it's the name "Kennedy!" he shouts

Olivia comes walking in, "Walter is redecorating," Astrid explains with a grin

Astrid tries to do some match-making, hinting Olivia should go out with Lincoln

"He's not my type," Olivia dismisses, Astrid says perhaps her type has no existence

Olivia must leave to go see Broyles, about people whose brains were frozen, not boiled

There have been 23 victim's with this same MO, Olivia asks why she's so late to the show?

It's the Other Side's case, Broyles explains, so Olivia will have to work with the one who shares her name

Together they meet with AltLivia so she can update them on the suspect's trivia

He's been on the run for five years now, but recently he left a piece of hair somehow

His name is John Louis McClennan, he has no priors his IQ is large, not even missing Peter's is higher

They want Our John to assist, maybe he knows what makes the bad one tick

Olivia isn't happy but Broyles makes the rules, so she's off to track John down at his school

He is a professor at West Connecticut College, his specialty is serial killer knowledge

He is glad to help, even though he has to be drugged, he drinks the tranquilizer down with a shrug

They load him up and take him out, now to Pennsylvania, Over There, en route

The Other Fringe team is preparing, At Liv's blond wig Lincoln does some staring

Our Olivia is slightly perturbed, to see her alternate looking even more like her

She holds it together when Altliv snarks, But Liv would be dead if Olivia's eyes shot sparks

Liv buttons up when Olivia points it out, no words said but a half smile sprouts

Olivia will wait in the van, Liv will be inside while John tries to connect with the man

It's been said on the other side grass is always greener, while that may not be the case here, the gas is certainly cheaper

Can I borrow the bridge room, just for a bit, I could get a full tank without it draining my wallet

At this gas station a car stops, a woman gets out and goes to the pump

Her daughter cleans the windshield, spic and span, unaware they are being watched by a man

It is the bad John that watches the pair work, calmly sipping his drink as he lurks

Back on Our Side Walter is trying to snooze, Mozart at full blast calming him through

Astrid silences Mozart to Walter's chagrin, tells him she wants to help him rid the funk he is in

She says his meds are out of whack, Walter chooses to go rest in the back

Over There Our John is up and awake, looking around to see what assessments he can make

Lincoln and Olivia are waiting outside, waiting to hear what he finds

Since dinner appears to be important, John says day is when the killer finds the people he torments

John identifies an egg hatching contraption, recognizable because of his own father's occupation

Their John still watches as the daughter goes to the loo, her mom says, "Don't touch anything you don't have to"

At the house, Our John spies a chair, his family had one just like that he swears

While looking at a slew of photos, none of which he thinks the killer knows

John thinks jealousy fuels the hate, the victim's are taken when their happiness is great

The little girl exits the restroom, her Mom is missing, foreshadowing doom

Our John has made a discovery, a picture of his father is among the photography

He gets upset and out of door he stalks, stopping when Olivia and Lincoln meet him on the sidewalk

Then when Liv joins to make four, he's even more confused than he was indoors

Down the street is a building encased in an amber mass, John doesn't need Dorothy to say he's not in Kansas

After a commercial Liv and Lincoln are waiting out front, Olivia takes John in to explain the stunt

Olivia fills John in on doppelgangers and how the universes are about to get tangled

OurJohn says that when he was a kid, he had the same feelings the bad one did

His Dad tried to fix him with physical pain, needless to say their relationship was strained

Olivia drops a clue to her past, bringing up her stepfather was also an ass

Although he had murderous thoughts in his head, he was able to refrain from making people dead

A lady named Marjorie saved him from himself, finding good in him when he had no one else

She taught him to step out of the dark into the light, he held onto that with all his might

He wants to explain to his alternate twin, there is a way to find peace within

Olivia pushes that idea aside, AltJohn can't know, this information is classified

Meanwhile some information has come through, a Noreen's gone missing and AltJohn in the camera's view

GoodJohn had told the guard he had to pee, but he actually used that as an escape opportunity

AltLiv and Lincoln have to 'fess up to Broyles, each trying to take the blame for this new turmoil

Broyles says he doesn't care who is at fault, At this point both Johns need to be caught

Olivia thinks John may be looking for his alternate, recalling the picture of his dad and the tractor's license plate

In his warehouse therapy room, AltJohn is getting ready to install his emotion sucking tube

He shaves a patch of Noreen's hair, readies the drill but suddenly at himself he stares

GoodJohn has arrived to try to save the day, he tells AltJohn his life doesn't have to be this way

BadJohn goes for the gun but the other knows it's there, right in the toolbox, that's where

One Night in October, they both went to a fair, their Dads showed up and confronted them there

He had found out about the things they did, and so behind a wagon wheel they hid

One John ran and the other got beat, causing the differences in the lives they lead

Marjorie helped one John know there was more he could be, but the other John continued his killing sprees

GoodJohn offers to his alt, his assistance in helping him get out of the dark

BadJohn seems like he's ready to give in, but it was just a ruse, he cold cocks GoodJohn with a can

The Olivias are on the way, talking about what happened earlier that day

AltLiv thinks Olivia just used the stepfather story to bond, "No, I killed him." Olivia responds

In the farmhouse there's been a change of plans, BadJohn's sure he's got the upper hand

He's connected his double to his freaky machine, waiting for memories of Marjorie to glean

A series of flashbacks cycles through, Marjorie forgiving John for the evil he liked to do

GoodJohn starts to freeze from the inside out, while his look alike has disappeared to unknown whereabouts

Team Fringe Division is here to lay the smack down, Olivia finds her quarry by looking around

BadJohn is having an attack of the conscience, he suddenly realizes what a horrible person he is

He can't handle the guilt of all his kills, a self inflicted bullet ends his ills

GoodJohn and Noreen both will be okay, surviving to see another day

Although John doesn't remember who Marjorie is, the sentiment she left him with is still his

Broyles waxes philosophical to Olivia in the hall,saying certain people leave a mark you will always recall

In his bedroom Walter gets ready for bed, but before he sleeps that voice is back in his head

He turns some music up and slumps to the floor, "Please help me," Peter's voice still implores.

Peter's not back and I wish he would hurry, he is such an integral part of this story

No one knows he is gone, only that something fishy is going on

Walter thinks his insanity is back, Olivia knows not what she lacks

Come on Peter, get back to existence, keep trying and you'll find a path of least resistance


End file.
